Impossible Doesn't Exist
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: 2016 Reboot! Fully Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy! *waves nervously* My first MacGyver fic...so please be nice...*hides*
1. Crazy People Do Crazy Things

**AN: *waves nervously* Hi. I'm Mutilated Pancake. Some of you may know me from the Supernatural sandbox and possibly the Criminal Minds sandbox. But I decided to try and play in MacGyver sandbox. Er, well. At least for a bit. For my Supernatural Army, I did a holiday request fic in which my friend requested a crossover with Sam and Mac being turned little and having a good Christmas with their family and new friends. You can read that prompt in the story Tis The Season For Sam and the new crossover fic she had me do in my new ABC fic. Anyways. I'm not new to MacGyver. My parents love the older version and marathon it anytime it's on TV or Netflix. The older version's good but the newer one has my love and attention. Plus, I have a crush on Lucas Till *blushes* But yeah, I'm not new to the show but I am new to FF part of it. So please be nice! Also, I apologize in advance if the characters are a bit off. This is my first run writing them in full length fic and I'm still getting use to them, and I'm also unsure if I should use Thornton or no...after Screwdriver...I don't know if I trust her. Hmm. We'll see. Anyways. If anyone in my Supernatural Army, your Empress will return with the next prompt tomorrow! Promise! Just needed to get this out, because my darling wants it and it's begging to be written :) Along with another fic that wants out, but that will come after this. Maybe. I don't know! *hides because I'm scared but needs to write this because reasons but humans are scary* Oh yeah! One more thing. I do have a slight problem and it tends to mess with my writing. So please, do not lecture me on grammar. I know it sucks and I'm working it. Alright, I've rambled on enough! Shall we get going?**

 **Summary: An underground scientist has found the formula for what she claims to be the 'Fountain of Youth' and has been using humans as test subjects. MacGyver and his team has been called in and one of them gets a dose of the drug. But what happens to subjects who are given the drug?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Feel to join me as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Crazy People Do Crazy Things**

Mac woke up the sound of voices coming from the kitchen and smelled coffee brewing. He rolled over and debating on if he really wanted to get out of bed.

'I really should, but I'm so comfy.' MacGyver thought to himself as he drifted back to the land of half asleep and awake.

 _I know. I might seem like it, but I'm not really a morning person. Well, I am after I've had some coffee. My brain is like a machine, it can run for hours but when it finally cools down and shuts off it's useless until it has the proper fuel to run again. Speaking of which. I need to get my butt out of bed and get me some coffee before Bozer drinks it all...again._

Mac reluctantly reopened his eyes and glared at the sunlight peaking in through the window. He got out of bed and stretched. He then headed into the kitchen and the voices stopped talking. MacGyver grabbed his mug out from cabinet and poured himself some coffee. He sat at the island and sipped the hot brew. He felt more awake, then smiled as a poppy seed bagel with cream cheese appeared before him. He took a bite of his bagel and his mind started going a million miles an hour.

Jack and Bozer stood near the island and were smiling. Mac was adorable waking up. But they wouldn't ever admit that out loud. His blonde hair sticking out at odds and ends, his sleep pants and t-shirt were a little too big making him seem even younger, but what made him really cute waking up was the way he yawned and rubbed his eyes like a two year old.

MacGyver looked at his friends and asked what they were talking about earlier before he got out of bed. Jack had said they had a mission but there was no hurry since it was local and the person that was replacing Thornton for a short while hadn't arrived yet, and the director of the whole facility just got the case in and hadn't gone through it himself. Plus he had another team out in the field at the moment and was waiting for their return. Once Mac was done with breakfast he quickly showered and ready to go.

The men reached the headquarters, said good morning to Riley and went to their respective work places and got to work while waiting for the head man. It took a few more hours but he finally made it and called them all to the briefing room. They gathered around and Mac took a paperclip out of the bowl and started molding his shape as he listened to the head man.

"We received an odd call last night by one of our other teams. They were sent to a location near the coast line to search a hidden lab. In this lab they found human remains of both male and female adults as well as children." The head man said bringing up the case on the screen.

"What was being done there that required adults and children?" Riley asked when no else made the move, she like them was angry that not adults but children had possibly suffered.

"A scientist that went underground has claimed to have found the 'Fountain of Youth'. She has been using humans of all ages to test it with. She went on the run last night. Her last known location was a beach house in Los Angeles." He said, bringing up a map and a photo of the girl who appeared to be in her last twenties with platinum blonde hair, and gray green eyes. "As of late we have no idea who this girl is, but this is what she looks like."

"So boss man what do you want us do?" Jack asked.

"I want you to get out there and find her before she hurts more people." He said.

"Before we go, do we know if her tests actually worked?" Mac asked.

"According to the coroner yes. But they died after having a side effect, which according to their finding was a high fever." He said.

"We'll be careful boss man." Jack said.

"Right. Oh. Thornton's replacement will be here tomorrow, so after this mission is done you will answer to her at least until we find a more permanent solution." The head man said.

The group gave their affirmatives and headed out. Since this was in their own backyard they headed back to MacGyver's place to plan their next move.

"So the Fountain of Youth. Is that even possible?" Riley asked.

"In this day and age, yes it's plausible. With technology rapidly growing, science is growing with it. It actually has to, otherwise some of the tech out today would be still be a pipe dream." Mac said.

"Okay, so what do we do? She was last seen in Los Angeles. She could be anywhere by now." Bozer asked.

"Riley any ideas?" Jack asked.

"I can bring up her past and present hiding spots and see where we can catch her next. It's about all I can do at this point until we have more information." Riley said.

"Get on it Ri. The sooner we catch the mad scientist the faster we can put her away." Jack said.

"I'm on it." Riley said as she sat down at the island in the kitchen and took out her laptop; and let her fingers fly over the keyboard.

Bozer decided to see if he could help Riley in some way while Jack and Mac tried to figure out who she was.

 _One thing's for sure, if this fountain of youth thing is for real we can study it and see if we can use to benefit patients who are really sick. If it gets into even worse hands it can be a disaster._

Mac placed a paperclip syringe on the coffee table.

 **So first chapter to my first MacGyver fic done! Please be nice...*puppy eyes***

 **Until Next Time! *still hiding because humans are still scary***


	2. Into The Woods

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening y'all and to my Imperial Storm Army if they're here reading this! (You can ignore the greeting if you like, it's how I greet my Supernatural darlings.) A few of you are and that pleases your Empress X3 Anyways. I'm glad y'all are liking this :) I'm still really nervous but I'm determined to get this done and start the next. I'm going to try and update this nightly along with my ABC fic I have going on for my SPN darlings. So bare with me here. Anyways. So you may have noticed Thornton isn't in this one, in fact last chapter I already had her being replaced. After Screwdriver, it didn't feel like she fit in. I also felt she didn't fit in with this fic either. So no Thornton and she might be in the next one. We'll see though. Still working on that one. I know what I want and where I want it to go, just need to get thing straight or something like that *shrugs*I don't know, it's in the hands of the plot bunnies. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun! I hope those bunnies let me sleep tonight. The other night I didn't get any, got some last night, and today I'm such a zombie, I almost posted the next prompt to my ABC fic to this fic. Yeah. Dem bunnies! Always causing trouble. It's a wonder I got any stories done for FF or my novellas/novels. Anyways. Chocolate mug cake...is delicious. I made a funfetti one last night, because I can and it was okay. Chocolate though! Make one. Seriously. You love it. Alright! I'm done rambling :) Let's go! When we left off, the team is on a case and one that'll be a little difficult.**

 **lenail125-Hi darling! I do too :) Thank you!**

 **IrrlandAlmondd-Thank you so much sweetie! I'm determined to get this one done :)**

 **spnfanforlife-*hugs* Hi my darling! And that's awesome :3 I had to catch up online XD So don't feel bad. Thank you, I'm happy you like it so far :) Onwards!**

 **Lhaven-Thank you sweetie! You're welcome, thank you for liking this :)**

 **Dlwells51-Thank you sweetie :)**

 **Aziza Maye-Hi darling! I grew up watching reruns with my parents :) The new one is awesome! Thank you :)**

 **poohbear123-Thank you sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Into The Woods**

"Alright guys I think I have something." Riley said after a few hours, the girl was good at hiding she'd give her that.

"Yeah, what'd you get?" Jack asked.

"Alright. The beach house she was last seen at was a house that belongs to her aunt. Her aunt passed away a few years ago and left the house to her. She lives there part time. She mostly lives in a cabin in the forest west of here." Riley relayed.

"So where is she now? That cabin?" Bozer asked.

"No. She wouldn't go back to that if she knows the police on her trail. She'd hide again or at least try." MacGyver said.

"That's right. So I just looked into somethings and found she was heading to a cottage hidden in the east side of us." Riley said.

"Okay, let's pack up and go. The sooner we catch this girl the better." Jack said.

The gang packed what they needed and headed to the woods east of them. When they got there they parked the car and grabbed maps from the ranger. They decided splitting up though a bad idea since they had no idea if this girl was any dangerous, was their only chance and would cover more ground. They also agreed to group text every ten minutes. Neither of them have been to these woods and didn't know how dense or how big it was. They headed off, Mac going north, Riley south, Bozer east, and Jack west. Before they left, Mac marked the tree just in case and suggested they did the same as they walked. Just in case they went of trail and the map was useless.

Bozer headed off east and was nervous. He wasn't really a nature guy and this case gave him the creeps. Of course they all had a bad feeling, but it came with the job as he discovered. He just hoped they would make it out of this unscathed. Then he could work on his latest film he was making Mac star in. He sent a text saying he was okay and haven't seen anything yet.

Riley hadn't been hiking in a long time. She missed it. She thought maybe that once this was over, she'd go on a hike or maybe a jog through the woods. She got the text from Bozer and Jack that they were okay and haven't found anything. She texted back and noticed Mac hadn't texted. She hoped he was okay.

Jack got the texts from Bozer and Riley but nothing from Mac, he texted back and demanded Mac text back. He was worried but had faith that he would text. The boy would forget his head if were not firmly attached to his shoulders. Knowing the boy he was probably thinking of plan while he was walking. One of these days the boy was going to have a blonde moment and Jack was going to laugh, and post it to his Facebook.

Mac got the messages from his friends and was going to text back but he heard something on his left side. He moved silently as possible to see what made the sound. He carefully looked around the trees and didn't see anything. He chalked down to the wildlife but heard the same crunch like noise behind him, then felt a pinch in his neck. He felt his neck and pulled off a needle. He turned to find a girl about eighteen with something in her hand. She was also smirking.

"You're perfect." She said.

"W who are you?" Mac slurred. He was woozy from whatever was on the needle.

"All in good time Mr. MacGyver." She said.

"H how-" Mac started but passed out.

The girl watched him crumble to the ground and she walked over to him. She smiled again and pecked his cheek.

"You are perfect Mr. MacGyver." She whispered.

Now that she had her perfect subject, she took him to her little hidey hole. After this she was going on a trip to sell her creation to the highest bidder. But first, MacGyver was going to test it. Her final test. She couldn't be any happier right now. She waited for this moment for a long long time.

After securing Mac to the operating table she prepared her creation, then grabbed her book. She began reading out loud to rouse her patient.

Meanwhile Jack and the others were getting no where and restless, and still no word from Mac.

"When I get a hold of that boy, I'm going to strangle him for giving me more grey hairs." Jack muttered to himself, unaware of the situation Mac had gotten himself into.

 **Poor Jack. But are you sure it's Mac giving you grey hairs and not just you getting old?**

 **Until Next Time! *slowly coming out of hiding***


	3. Getting Your Shots

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening sweeties and to any of my SPN darlings in the audience! Thank you for liking this fic :) My heart has the warm fuzzies. Got my plot outlined for the next MacGyver fic, which is now in the hands of the plot bunnies. Dear Lord help this child. Lol. Anyways. Still going to try and update this nightly if I can along with my ABC fic. To my SPN darlings, the next letter prompt will be coming tomorrow. I need to iron out some bugs. For some reason this letter is fighting me...hmmm. Anyways. I was bored earlier and came across reviews from critics about MacGyver and felt they were a little harsh. Mostly what they were saying is that the show is flawed, which in the world of writing flawed is okay! Every story has one. There's no such thing as the perfect story. If there was, books and such wouldn't exist. But I hope CBS overlooks it and we see more seasons of MacGyver. It seems all the good shows these days don't get many seasons. It's sad. Anywhozzles. I made a sugar cookie in a mug! I made a funfetti and chocolate mug cake, and they turned out awesome, but I'm a total cookie monster! So I found a recipe for sugar cookie and it was awesome :) I would've done chocolate chip, but I have no chocolate chips...they were all used for Christmas cookies. Boo. But hey. This was still awesome. One more thing before we get started. I love talking with my readers, so don't be shy (my SPN fics are proof)! Alright...rambling...let's go! When we left off, Mac was caught! Ohs no!**

 **Lhaven-Poor baby. I'm the author and I'm worried! Wrapping him in bubble wrap XD**

 **Dramamama5-Thank you so much sweetie :) Still kinda nervous, but feeling good about this!**

 **WynonaRose-Thank you sweetie! I'm glad you're enjoying this :)**

 **TinkerBella7-One: Love your MacGyver stories :) Two: Thank you sweetie! I'm worried about him too...poor Mac.**

 **Guest-As you wish!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Getting Your Shots Whether You Like It or Not!**

Mac came awake slowly and opened his eyes. He slammed them closed when the bright above him hit. He reopened his eyes when he heard a noise behind him and the lights were dimmed. He went to sit up but found he couldn't. He was strapped to a metal table but the straps were old and worn. He just needed to pull them with the right amount force, and he can get free. But there in lies another problem. His captor just walked in and he wasn't taking any chances. Yet. He needed to know what she's capable of.

"You're awake. Finally! I was getting worried I poisoned you to death." His captor said. "I tried reading to you, but you were out like a light!"

"Who are you?" Mac asked.

"Marianna Andrews. I'm the one you're hunting." She said.

"So you're the scientist? Your file said you're in your twenties." Mac said.

"Really? Well, you agents need to do your research a little more thoroughly. I'm actually one hundred and nine." Marianna smirked. "I invented the Fountain of Youth and look at me now. I just perfected it! But I couldn't let you or anyone else catch me and steal my work. So here's what I'm going do-"

 _I hate when villains monologue. It's pointless and takes away time. Plus, why do the villains need to tell their live story anyways? It's all the same, tragic past, couldn't get over it, wanted to see the world burn, blah blah blah. I've heard this a million times and not just from superhero movies. Which reminds me, Boze and I need to talk about his recent movie that features a superhero. If he puts in a villain monologue or makes me wear tights, no one will find his body._

"-now, I'm going to inject you with my test serum. You might age down a few years or so, then you will die from the side effect." Marianna said with wicked smirk.

"Why not use your perfected serum?" Mac asked a bit curious.

"Well, I plan on selling it. I was going to sell to the highest bidder in the Black Market. But I found a buyer who wants it so bad, he's willing to sell his very soul for it." Marianna said. "So no need. Unless you want me to de-age you to a fetus with a triple dose."

Mac just glared at her and she moved to a work bench to his left and she grabbed a clean syringe. While she was focused on that, MacGyver decided now was a good time to break out of the straps. He gave them both a good tug and they snapped. If she wanted to restrain Mac, she should've replaced the straps. He was working on getting the leg strap off and needed to get it off fast!

Marianna heard the snap and turned to find Mac in the middle of an escape. She grabbed the sedative she used on him before and tried to subdue him, but even strapped to a table with just a leg strap Mac could still fight.

 _It never felt right to hit a girl, but when you're strapped to a table with a sociopath trying to inject you with some weird serum exceptions can be made. I probably feel bad about it later but right now, I have more pressing matters._

Too bad for Mac that Marianna saw a blind spot and took her chances. She managed to inject with the sedative she gave him earlier. What was nice about it, it was fast acting.

Mac groaned and fell back on the table woozy. "C cheap shot."

"Sorry sugar. But I really need to run. So I'm just going to give you this, and be on my way." She said.

In a last ditch effort and before he fell to sleep, he managed to knock Marianna into the work bench. Some of the syringes and bottle were knocked to the floor and that made her angry. She grabbed the closest syringe and injected Mac with it, she then grabbed the other syringe and took off.

After she left, Mac was fading into sleep fast. He shakingly got out his phone and sent an SOS to Jack. He then fell to sleep not knowing what was going to happen to him.

Jack and the others were combing the woods together to find Mac when his phone went. He opened the text and it read SOS.

"Mac's in trouble! Riley can you can find him with your GPS thingy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, give one moment." Riley said taking out her tablet. She booted it up and then pinpointed his location. "Got him!"

She lead them to the spot and they were clueless. The GPS said MacGyver was right where they were standing. But there was no sign of him.

"What the Ri? I thought he was right here!" Jack asked.

"The GPS says he's right here! Look at the top of the hill. There's cottage where our scientist is suppose to be." Riley said.

"Hey y'all. If the thing says Mac is here, maybe there's a trap door or something were standing on." Bozer suggested.

Jack immediately started sweeping the ground and found the door they were looking for.

"Alright Bozer! I guess all those cop shows you watch are paying off." Jack teased.

"See! I told you they were useful!" Bozer said excitedly.

"Guys, I hate to break up the bro moment, but Mac needs us." Riley said.

"Right! Sorry." Jack said sheepishly.

They opened the doors and Jack went in first with his gun out. He got to the bottom of the stairs and saw that this little hole was a hidden bunker. He moved down the hall and got to the main room where Mac was lying unconscious on the table. He wanted to rush forward and check on him but needed to clear the rest of the bunker first. Once he did, he called to Riley and Bozer who came in.

Jack went to Mac and felt his pulse. Relieved it felt a little fast but okay otherwise, he tried to wake the boy. But to no avail. He picked MacGyver up into a bridal carry and carried him to his car with Bozer and Riley following close behind. Once they had gotten into the backseat, Jack placed Mac in the front and headed back to his place. His big brother instincts were running on high and he needed to know Mac was in a safe place. Especially since the scientist was still on the run.

Marianna was angry. She had given the wrong serum to her buyer. She needed to find MacGyver and extract the serum from him or at least take his blood.

"Either or will do." She grinned wickedly. "Both will suffice nicely."

 **Oh boy. Jack is definitely going to grey hairs after this case.**

 **Until Next Time! *makes paperclip art because I can and I use to do this when I was nervous or bored in class***


	4. Young MacGyver

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening sweeties! So last chapter, I had to actually take it down and repost it, because FF said the chapter was posted Friday and not Saturday when I actually posted it. Yeah. But it's up and running and Jack hates my guts because I'm making Mac suffer. Hey, he should be happy I put people back together. So there Jack! Lol. You know you're author when you 'communicate' with the characters. Speaking of which, my character for my next novel has been running the entire story. Telling me this scene can't go this way, or that scene doesn't make sense. Make him more manly *under breath* which isn't happening. All sorts of stuff. This novel is going to kill me. So is my character XD Little butt hole. Anyways. Going to try and get myself on a schedule, so tonight this story gets a chapter then my SPN story gets a chapter tomorrow, so on and so forth. You get the idea. Just until I can find a groove in which I can do what I use to do, and that's post a chapter for one story then an hour or so later, post a chapter for the other story. I did that back when I first started out and it worked for a while, then I wrote my first novella and got overwhelmed. But I'll find that groove again and get back to updating two stories at a time. But in the meantime, going to go with the first plan. So bare with me. Anywhoozles. Finally watched Friday's episode Large Blade! I felt so bad when the new boss scolded Mac! He looked like a lost puppy XD It was cute. Alright, I'm done rambling! Let's get going. When we left off, Mac was given the wrong serum!**

 **TinkerBella7-OHS NO! He's gonna be okay, he's MacGyver. He's always okay. Thank you sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Young MacGyver**

Jack drove to a secluded cabin that belonged to his family and knew they would be safe there. He had Riley contact the head director to tell him their current conditions but had her kept their location secret just in case the scientist tapped into the call somehow. Jack pulled up to the cabin and got out. Bozer and Riley got out of the car on the drivers side while Jack carried a still unconscious MacGyver into the cabin and took him into his room, and laid him down on the bed. It had been a few hours and the blonde was still out. Jack was really beginning to worry, but then again sedatives affected Mac differently than others.

"If you're not awake in two hours brother, I'm taking your butt to the hospital. Crazy scientist or not." Jack said to the slumbering boy.

Jack sighed when Mac didn't even flinch. He made sure Mac was good and headed back into the main with the other two.

"Is he okay Jack?" Bozer asked.

"Yeah. I think I scientist injected him with a good sedative to knock him on his ass." Jack said. "But if he isn't awake in a few hours, I'll take him to the hospital."

"Can we risk it? I mean what if she injected Mac with something and comes after him again?" Riley asked.

"We won't have a choice. Crazy scientist or not, I won't risk his health." Jack said firmly. MacGyver had become his little brother and he wasn't going to let his little brother fall if he was right there to catch him.

Bozer and Riley got it and didn't press the issue any further. They've seen Jack's overprotective side when it came to their boy, so they could trust him to keep them and Mac safe.

"So now what?" Bozer asked.

"What do you think? We find the scientist bitch and take her down. Duh." Riley said getting out her laptop and letting her fingers fly.

"Okay." Bozer said sitting next to Riley on the couch.

Jack sat down keep his eye on the door which had Mac behind it while focusing on finding the scientist.

Another hour passed and the gang was climbing the walls. They were getting no where in the search. It seemed like the scientist fell off the face of the planet again. They jumped slightly when the bedroom door opened and out shuffled Mac, but Mac didn't seem like himself.

"Jack? Where are we?" Mac asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

"Mac, you okay bro?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Mac looked at him confused.

"Look in the mirror kid." Jack said motioning to mirror on the wall.

Mac frowned confused but looked in the mirror and gasped. Mac looked younger! In fact he looked like he did when he was about twelve. It then clicked in his mind. The serum that Marianna gave him, was the wrong one. She said the test serum only aged you down a few years then you die from the side effect. He was given the perfected serum!

"Marianna gave me the perfected serum! Not the test serum." Mac said.

"Say what now?" Jack asked.

Mac explained what had happened and they got it. Mac had been de-aged with the wrong serum. But there in lies a problem, they didn't know if the 'perfected' serum was really perfected. Marianna seemed fine, but now that they didn't have eyes on her they didn't know if she was okay or not.

"Alright, so we'll keep an eye you and see what happens." Bozer said.

"What did you say her name was?" Riley asked.

"Marianna Andrews." Mac said.

Riley let her fingers fly again, while Jack fixed Macs clothes so they'd fit for the time being. Since Mac had been injected with the wrong serum, Marianna was on the hunt for him so going into town wasn't a good idea, unless it was absolutely necessary. Luckily, some of Jack's family was just here and cleaned the place, and stocked it.

"Alright, Mac that should do. How do you feel?" Jack asked finishing up with Macs clothes, then felt the boy's forehead knowing the side effect the people died by Mariannas hand.

"I'm fine." Mac said.

"You better tell me the moment you start feeling bad, you hear me?" Jack said firmly.

"I will. Promise." Mac said.

Jack nodded and made Mac something to eat, then made a sandwich for himself.

"Oh make one!" Bozer said walking by.

"Make one yourself." Jack said.

"Oh come on! I got to help my girl."

"I don't need help! I'm fine." Riley called from the living room.

Mac rolled his eyes but chuckled at the banter. He kept eating, and let his mind wander. He then began to wonder what was going on with Marianna right now.

Meanwhile with Marianna

The scientist was on the floor of the beach house that belonged to her aunt now her, clutching her chest. She was sweating with a fever and panting for breath. She had thought she had perfected the serum, but now two days later here she was sick as a dog, and aging back to her true age. She had to stop the aging.

'I must. I worked too hard for this.' She thought.

She painstakingly crawled to her hidden lab in the office and injected herself with the test serum for now. It stopped the aging, but the fever and pain were the side effect and weren't going to go away, unless she took back MacGyver and extract the serum she injected him with.

As soon as she felt better, she began her hunt. Nothing was going to stop her.

"Nothing." She smirked wickedly.

 **Uh oh. This doesn't sound good! Also, I have no idea how old Mac is in this reboot, so he'll be my age which is 25.**

 **Until Next Time! *buys red and pink paperclips and molds them into hearts for my Valentine's Day Tree***


	5. Twenty Four Hours To Disaster

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening sweeties! Getting into that groove I was talking about. Last night my SPN darlings got their chapter, so tonight it's my sweeties turn! Whoo! I'm kinda mad that there's no new episode this Friday and next...SPN doesn't come back until next week, and MacGyver has been filling a part of that void...but since there's no new episode (because of Trump coming into office...DAMMIT TRUMP! WHY YOU GOTTA BE SWORN IN FRIDAY?! I WANT MAH SHOW!), I can't fill the void! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *headtodesk* It's literally Trump's fault. Damn you Oompa Loompa. Lol. Anyways. I was asked by my future sister in law to be a bridesmaid on New Years, and today I looked at some dresses, and some of them look like prom dresses. But I did pick out some that I liked and will try on next week when my sister in law gets fitted for wedding dress. I'm really excited! But super nervous (even though the wedding is next year). But the dresses I picked are really pretty, and fit my style. I know it's all about the bride and what she wants, but I hope she keeps in mind that I don't have any self esteem what so ever and wearing short and frilly dresses makes me uncomfortable. I like long and loose dresses. Also, is it weird that I'm nervous already and the wedding is next year? Hmmm. Anyways. Two more things! One: This story wasn't planned on being long so this is reaching it's climax. I know. It's too soon. But I don't like to drag stories out. Two: I do have another 2016 MacGyver fic after this one! So don't despair. However, after that I'm not sure if I'll write any more. But we'll see. I just might surprise you ;) Alright! Let's get going! I've rambled long enough XD When we left off, Mac is little and the scientist is dying! Uh oh!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Twenty Four Hours To Disaster**

Marianna had to give props to MacGyver. It had only been a day in her search for him, with him no where in sight but he couldn't hide forever. She was going to get her serum back and then perfect it and sell to another buyer or to the highest bidder on the Black Market. It frustrated her though that MacGyver was good at hide and seek.

"You can run Mr. MacGyver. But you can't hide forever." She snarled as she typed away trying to find his location. But each time lead her to a dead end or re routed her to another place. She did find a secluded cabin in the woods near her beach home and figured she could start there.

She was then startled as her phone rang. She was scared to answer, but did anyways.

"Hello?" She asked.

 _"You gave me the wrong serum."_

"I know. I'm so sorry! I was being tailed by someone. When I captured him, he managed to mix up the serums. But I assure you I will extract the one in him and have it to you soon." Marianna said with a forced calm voice.

 _"You better. You think you're being tailed, well you are now. My men are watching you closely. You have twenty four hours."_

"I need a little more time than that." She said.

 _Twenty four hours and that's all. After that you will be killed."_

'Way to blunt asshole.' She thought and then spoke. "Fine. I'll have the serum in twenty four hours."

 _"Good girl."_

The man hung up and Marianna sighed shakingly. She looked out her window and spotted men watching the house, and then went to the kitchen and saw men on the beach watching the house as well. She growled angrily. She only had twenty four hours to find MacGyver and extract the serum from his blood, then perfect it. She gathered up what she needed and headed out to continue her hunt. She was going to back to square one. Search the woods. Not the woods she caught MacGyver in, but a different location. The woods with the secluded cabin.

Back with Mac and gang

Mac was getting restless and needed something to do, but the others wouldn't let him help or anything. He could understand wanting to keep him safe as he was smaller for the time being and twelve year old kids weren't actual secret agent. Only in their imagination. But that didn't mean he couldn't research or anything! So now, he was jumping on the couch.

"Angus Matthew MacGyver! Stop that right now before you fall!" Jack shouted from the kitchen. He and Bozer were in charge of dinner.

Mac stopped jumping and sat down with a pout. He felt Jack rustle his long locks before carding a hand through them.

"I know you're bored and restless kiddo. But you need to be patient. We'll have you back to your old skinny butt in no time." Jack said reassuringly.

Mac nodded. "I know. I can't help it. And I'm that skinny you know."

"Dude, you are too tall to have ribs showing." Jack said.

"I've been trying to fatten him up for years, good luck." Bozer said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'll succeed. You young'uns watch." Jack said going back to the kitchen with Bozer right behind him.

"Young'uns?" Riley asked amused.

Mac smiled and shrugged.

"Alright you. How about we play a game? That'll keep you occupied." Riley asked.

"Okay." Mac said.

Mac didn't really care for video games, but if it'd keep his mind occupied he'll play.

"Alright, we're playing Pokemon. I'll make a master out of you." Riley said with a smile, smirked inwardly knowing that Jack called Mac "Geekachu" on one of their missions.

Mac didn't know a thing about Pokemon, but decided to humor Riley and play it. After the long tutorial and the game actually started, he found himself playing further into the game. Jack had to pry him away from the laptop to eat dinner. Then after dinner he went right back to game until it was time to sleep.

"Just one battle?" Mac yawned.

"No Mac. Come on now." Jack said carrying him to his room. He smiled when Mac laid his down on his shoulder.

After getting Mac all tucked in the others settled in for the night, not aware of what lurking around in the woods, and what was about to happen.

 ***Imagines Mac playing Pokemon*...*laughs***

 **Until Next Time! I have no idea what Mac's middle name is so I went with my cousins name. It suits him :)**


	6. Music To A Sadists Ear

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening sweeties! No new MacGyver tonight! BOO! Oh well. It'll be back. It's funny, it just came back from a hiatus and now it's taking another little break. I get why for tonight, but next week? Hmmm...anyways. I can toss Mac around a little at least XD Poor Mac. Don't worry. I'll put him back together. I always do. Speaking of throwing Mac around, my next fic doesn't toss him around but it does knock him on his ass. Sorry Mac! Not sorry. XD I won't hurt our blonde puppy too much. Yes, Mac is a puppy. Don't deny it. So I'm in a groove where I'm updating my SPN fic one night, and this another. Which is good, because now I can start updating nightly with two stories. The next story will come right after this one is complete and may be a bit longer than this one. Maybe. As an author (not just here on FF), I have this fear of dragging stories out so I keep them straight and to the point. But the next one will be fun. Then I might have another after that one. Maybe. Don't know. Depends. *crawls under my blanket fort* Anyways. Anyone else wanna see a drunk Mac or a Mac on a sugar high? I do. Very much. I also want to see Jack carry Mac. No not over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes, that would be awesome though, nah, I mean bridal style. Big bro Jack carry his little Mac! AWWWWWWWW! Sorry. My daddy got me doughnut and a Polar Pop. Yeah, I'm a sugar high XD That and the plot bunnies are really active tonight. Alright, I think I rambled on long enough! Let's get going :) When we left off: Marianna's on the hunt! Run Mac! Run!**

 **lenail125-Run Mac run! And so do I :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Music To A Sadists Ear**

Marianna followed the trail to where the signal was coming from and smirked when she found the cabin. According to her little radar, MacGyver and his friends were in that cabin. She smirked even further when she saw the lights were off. It was well after two am, after all but still. One of them could've been a night owl. But it seems not. She looked around and checked in all the windows seeing where MacGyver was. She saw he was a in a room with the older male. She swore softly but she had twenty four hours to take MacGyver and extract the serum from his blood.

'It's now or never.' She thought.

She made sure the window wouldn't make any noise and opened it. She silently crept into the room and paused when the older man snored loudly then shifted. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Suddenly the little one on the bed starting moving and then sat up. She had to admit, he was adorable. His hair stuck up at odds and ends, he knuckled his eyes like a two year old, his pjs were too big on him, overall MacGyver looked downright cute. She almost felt bad for having to hurt him. Almost.

She followed the little MacGyver as he trekked to the bathroom. She waited for him to do his business, then she crept up on him and injected him with the same sedatives she had used on him, before the boy could call out. She picked up the sleeping boy and headed back out to the woods.

'Too easy. But I'll take it.' She thought to herself.

Little did she know was that when Jack put Mac down for the night, Riley put a tracker in his pjs just in case. She also didn't know it was activated and set off an alarm on Riley's computer.

Riley and the other two came barreling into the living room as Riley deactivated the alarm. Jack had rolled over when the alarm went off to check on the little one sleeping beside him, and panicked when he found the boy was not in bed.

"Ri, where is he?" Jack asked.

"Heading west of here. Marianna got in somehow or she sent someone." Riley said.

"But we didn't here anything." Bozer said.

"She's a scientist and a bad guy Boze, she could've gotten in easy." Jack said.

"Alright it looks like she's heading back to the bunker where we found Mac." Riley said.

"She traveling by car now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I can't tell you which, but if we move now we can catch up to them." Riley said.

"Let's go then!" Jack said grabbing his keys and gun.

"In our pjs!?" Bozer exclaimed.

"We don't have time to waste. Mac comes first." Jack said firmly heading to the car not at all caring that he was still in his pjs.

Riley didn't either and headed out with Jack with his spare gun. Bozer followed after grabbing his shows and muttering 'this is nuts' under his breath.

Marianna floored it and got back to her bunker. She picked up her sleeping charge and headed back into the under ground. She locked the doors tight and laid the boy on the table. She hooked him up to two IVs. One to extract blood while the other would keep him alive as she did it. While taking his blood she needed to purify it and perfect the serum. She only hours left and sped things up.

"Dangerous and painful but I'm on a time table. So sorry. Not." She said watching the boy age back to his original age as the serum was extracted.

Mac came awake screaming as the pain hit. He also felt like he was boiling. He looked at his captor and swore.

"Sorry sweetie. But I need the serum I injected into you. Look on the bright side. I activated the side effects and you'll die after this. So, after I get this out of you, you'll be put out of your misery." Marianna said with a wicked grin.

"Go to Hell bitch." Mac said through clenched teeth.

"Already there sweetheart." She smirked.

She smirked again more cruelly as MacGyver screamed in pain again. She began purifying the blood and serum she had already extracted. She was still on a time table and needed to work fast.

She hummed a haunting tune as Mac continued screaming.

 **No MacGyvers were actually harmed in the making of this chapter.**

 **Until Next Time: *Spider Man crawls across the ceiling to escape the plot bunnies***


	7. Smile Mac! You'll Be Alright

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening sweeties! Still trying to get in the groove for updating nightly. Not there yet, but working on it. Anyways. Got a few new ideas for Mac and the gang :) They came to me yesterday while heading to Indiana with my dad for the day. On the way to Indie I got the ideas, then on the way home I began to outline them. So it looks I'll be playing the sandbox for a while ;) Hope you sweeties are prepared. BE PREPARED! Oh gosh...sorry y'all. I watched the Lion King earlier. Is it weird that I still cry when Mufasa dies? It's been years and I still sob like a baby. *sniffs* Gets me every time. Lol. Anyways. I always drew some fan art XD Cartoon Mac is so cute! As soon as I figure out my new drawing tablet I'll have them cleaned up and made pretty in Paint Tool Sai and then well appear on my Deviant Art :) I just need to figure out how to install it...I'm terrible with technology XD I know how to work the internet, my phone, and my I pod. That's about it. Speaking of I pods...I miss my little shuffle. It was great! When I start making some better money, I'll buy a new shuffle. The I pod I have now is an old model of the I touch. It wasn't even mine to begin with. It was actually my older brothers. He gave it to me when he got a new I pod and my shuffle left me. But still! I liked my little postage stamp size I pod *pouts* Alright, I'm done rambling sweeties! Let's go, when we left off: Mac is back in the hands of the crazy scientist and she's hurting him! That bitch!**

 **TinkerBella7-Poor Mac! I do too...wait...*smirks cruelly and crack knuckles* One big bro Jack protecting his little bro coming up! Thank you sweetie :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Smile Mac! You'll Be Alright.**

As soon as they returned to the bunker where they found Mac the last time, Jack wasted no time and busted in. He all but flew down the stairs nearly stopping when he heard Mac screaming. Mac should never sound like that. In agony. But before he got to do anything, Riley somehow managed to slip by and decked Marianna right in the face. Jack shook his head and while Riley took of Marianna, he took care of his number one priority. Mac. He took out the IVs and Mac slowly stopped screaming and was reduced to whimpering, then he quieted all together.

Mac felt the pain slowly subsiding and he looked around the room. The IVs were gone and there were more people. But he knew one definitely.

"J Jack?" Mac asked weakly when the pain subsided.

"Hey kiddo. I'm here." Jack soothed.

"Jack? Side effects." Mac mumbled as his eyes drifted shut.

"Side effects? What does that mean?" Bozer asked coming into the room and up to the left of the unconscious boy on the table.

"Hold that thought." Jack said.

He went to the fighting girls and helped Riley subdue the old girl. Once she was tied up and taken care of, Jack got in her face and gave her a glare that told her he meant business. She glared back and struggled.

"What. Did. You. Do." Jack asked trying to control himself.

"I wanted the serum I gave him back." She sneered. Then smirked. "You know he screams so beautifully."

Jack had a thing for hitting for women, but in Mac's case, he made the exception. He punched Marianna in the face like Riley. He asked again, and drew out his gun and shot her in the arm when she didn't answer.

"The side effects have been activated! It seems even my perfected serum isn't so perfect." Marianna said with clenched teeth. Her world went dark when Jack took the butt of his gun and knocked her out.

"The side effects were what killed the other victims. Mac has a fever and he's panting for breath." Bozer said worriedly brushing a strand of hair from MacGyver's eyes.

"She said perfected serum. Maybe the side effects won't kill him right away. We can still save him." Riley said.

"Right. Ri, go contact the head man. Tell him Mac's in trouble and we'll need to labs to see if they can help him." Jack said picking Mac up into a bridal carry once more, and headed out the door.

"Jack?" A weak voice in his arms called.

"Hey brother. You hold on, you hear me?" Jack asked.

Mac nodded. "Mar'anna?"

"Subdued. We're taking you to the Foundation. You're going to be fine." Jack said.

"Be 'kay. You got my back." Mac mumbled before drifting back off.

"Damn straight I do." Jack said softly loading Mac into the passenger seat of his car once more.

He went back in and loaded the others in, with Marianna in the trunk. He sped off the Foundation not waiting for the other teams to arrive. When he got there the director was waiting for them and handled Marianna, while Jack rushed Mac to the labs where doctors and scientists were waiting. Jack laid Mac gently on the waiting table and backed away. He shooed out of the room and he stared at the doors for a moment before going off to find Riley and Bozer. He didn't want to leave Mac, but there was nothing he could do right now.

Jack spotted Riley and Bozer in their usual debriefing room. When they saw him they stood up and asked if MacGyver was alright.

"Of course! He's Mac. He'll be find and back to making paperclip art." Jack said.

Riley and Bozer shared a look but agreed. They trust Jack and he wasn't wrong. Mac could come back from a mission battered and bruised and be himself.

Now was the hard part. The dreaded waiting game.

 **I wanted to punch Marianna in the face so I had Riley do it for me. It felt awesome :3**

 **Until Next Time! Is it also weird I use MacGyver's name as a verb?**


	8. Fight For Your Life Mac!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening sweeties! I'm sad to say we're coming to the end of this story! NO! I'm actually sad...but! Head on over to my profile and you'll see I have another story planned :) Yay! But yeah, only one or two chapters left of this one *pouts* But hey, another story is coming your way so that's good. That'll be out right after this one. So sometime this weekend. I'll be playing with Murdoc...oh boy. For some odd reason Murdoc and Funtime Freddy (from Sister Location) are the same being. They're like twins except one's a robot. Hmmmm. But still. Waiting for Murdoc to come back an go "BON BON! GO GET HIM!" in that crazy deranged 80's rock star voice that Funtime Freddy seems to have. Yeah. Okay, moving on. I do have other stories for Mac and the gang in mind it's a matter of me trying to get my thoughts down and such since I'm not use to this sandbox. But I'll get there. I have plans for our Mac, aka puppy. Yes. Puppy. Mac is an adorable puppy. Don't deny, you agree. I see you smiling at the thought. Don't try to hide that smile, you're laughing now. Yeah. Lol! Alright I'm done tormenting y'all. For now. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Anywhozzles. I HAS A COOKIE! WHOO! I'm a happy author :) It's a big cookie too...good lord, my stomach going to hate me so much. But it's so good and I want sugar! Sugar...sugar high...MAC! Mac on a sugar high! Jack would kill me but it'll still be funny XD Oh my! Sorry, I'm rambling again. When we left off, it's time to play the dreaded game...boo.**

 **TinkerBella7-That's awesome! I was going to have Jack take care of her, but then I was like no. I wanted punch Marianna in the face myself so I had Riley do it. It felt awesome X3 Aw thank you! They act like brothers, so their trust in each other is pretty awesome :) Wait no longer it's here! Thanks again sweetie.**

 **Sinatra Girl-Thank you so much! I'm so happy you enjoy it :) That's nice, I live in Ohio and my younger brother went to school in Fort Wayne which is three hours from where I live. I'm such a sap when it comes to Disney movies XD**

 **Dramamama5-Yup...hate this game...blegh...Thank you sweetie :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Fight For Your Life Mac!**

Jack paced the room for what seemed like the millionth time but was actually the thirtieth time in the last two hours. Two hours and still no word on Mac and it was driving him crazy. Riley had fallen asleep while trying to do something on her laptop to distract her, Bozer had gone home to clean up and gather some stuff for Mac. Knowing Bozer he was also making foods and grabbing clothes that would be a comfort for Mac.

Jack shook his. Bozer could be a mother hen when it came to it. He was the same with Mac if he was honest. With all them. He looked to the door when it opened and saw Bozer peeking in.

"Any word yet?" He asked.

"No. I'm about to go down there and demand what's going on." Jack growled.

"Jack they'll come to us when they're ready. You don't want them to rush and hurt Mac further do you?" Riley asked. She wanted to know if Mac was okay as well, but didn't want the doctors to rush and then hurt him more.

"No. But still." Jack sighed as he sat down scrubbing a hand down his face.

Just then the door opened once more, and it was one of the doctors. Jack stood right back up.

"I'm assuming one of you is Jack Dalton?" The doctor said.

"Yes I am." Jack said stepping closer to her.

"I'm Dr. Rose Anderson. I'm the head doctor on Angus' case." She said shaking Jack's hand.

"Mac, well MacGyver to you. He doesn't like to be called Angus." Jack said.

"Shame. It's a wonderful name." Dr. Rose said. "Anyways. Down to business. We've managed to clean his blood and get rid of any excess serum he was injected with. We lost him twice and it's still touch and go I'm afraid."

Jack closed and took a deep breath. He the other behind him trying to comfort each other. Jack opened his eyes back up and looked the doctor motioning for to continue.

"Since MacGyver's condition is so critical we can't move him to Foundations private hospital, not until he's stable. So he'll remain in the lab. We have him on multiple IVs to replace blood and fluids. He's also on oxygen via mask. We also must keep the lab as sterile as possible right now, so I'm afraid only one you can see him with protective clothing." Dr. Rose said.

Jack looked over Bozer and Riley and they looked back.

"Go on Jack." Bozer said.

"You two sure?" Jack asked.

"We are. You should be with him right now." Riley said. "Boze and I are going to go home, shower, sleep, and we'll be back."

"Ri-" Bozer started.

"Oh no. No arguments. You know Mac wouldn't you want to wear yourself out." Riley said.

Bozer nodded and stood. He gave Jack a quick hug and left for the parking deck. Riley did the same trailing after Bozer. Jack followed the doctor to the lab that was a makeshift isolation unit. Jack was given protective clothing such as a gown, coverings for his shoes, a surgical cap, gloves, and a surgical mask. Once he was suited up, he went inside the lab stood next to the table Mac was lying on.

Mac looked awful. He was ashen colored, wheezing like he had smoked a ten pack in one hit, he looked thinner, what made this worse was the Mac looked so small lying there. There were four IVs he was hooked up to, two in his left arm, one in his right ankle, and one in his neck. The mask on his face looked huge. The doctors had gotten one of the heart monitors from the infirmary, and Jack knew the numbers weren't good. He was covered with a thin blanket but was still shivering.

Jack gently took Macs right hand and held it. Jack's heart was breaking. Mac was like a little brother to him and seeing him like this was too much. But he wasn't going to leave the kid. Not for a minute.

"You fight this Mac. You fight hard and you come back to us. You hear me?" Jack whispered into the boys ear. "You leave like this, I'll bring you back and kick your skinny butt into next month."

Jack smiled when he felt a feather like squeeze on his hand.

"That's it kiddo. You keep fighting." Jack said.

Jack moved away for a minute and grabbed a chair and parked his butt next to MacGyver, and looked at the doctors and scientists daring them to separate them. They backed off but continued their jobs.

Jack wasn't going anywhere until Mac was okay.

 **Aw! Jack your big bro is showing! Only one or two chapters left sweeties!**

 **Until Next Time! *doodles a pic with Mac giving Jack the puppy look* *laughs***


	9. Mac You're So Grounded

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening sweeties! So I couldn't decide whether to make this the final chapter or write one more. So I decided this is the last chapter and following it will be a small epilogue. Then my MacGyver story will be out Saturday or Monday. Depends on how my weekend goes and how I'm feeling. My sinuses are acting up due to the weather. Blegh. So yeah. We'll see :) Also, my next MacGyver fic is on my profile story board. You can go view the description before it comes out if you get a chance. It's going to be fun. Jack will murder my ass, but then again he already wants to because I nearly killed Mac here. SORRY JACK! Not sorry. Actually...in the middle. I don't know. Anyways. No new episode tomorrow (Friday)! Damn. I'm bummed. Pffffft. Guess there's always Netflix. Or YouTube! I have one of the smart TV things and it comes with Netflix and YouTube on it. I can also see if my friend wants to play the new Resident Evil again tonight. The game is good so far but damn is it scary! It makes me nervous and my heart race. There's also a monster that looks like Venom from Spider Man but more demonic. I said to my bud "Look! It's Venom's freaky cousin!" We laughed so much. I also told him we might need Sam and Dean for this XD I was also surprised to see some nods to the previous games. Which is awesome. Alright, I'm done rambling for one night. Let's get going! When we left off, Mac was critical condition. Uh oh.**

 **Guest-Poor everyone!**

 **Dramamama5-I know. It's the plot bunnies fault. They made it too short. Thank you sweetie :)**

 **Sinatra Girl-Aw! That's good :) And yes, he's a puppy. That's cool! My favorite Disney movie is Big Hero 6 X3 Baymax is so cute. Yup! I have a Facebook and Twitter! But no Instagram (I thought about getting one, but don't have the time for one right now. I would love to co write sometime C: ) I don't mind the long review! I love talking with my readers :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Mac You're So Grounded**

After a long and tiring week, Mac was finally stable enough to be transported to Foundation's private hospital. He had a few ups and downs such as flat lining or his fever spiking to dangerous levels. Now he was stable and resting peacefully. Which Jack was grateful for. Once Mac was settled in his room, Riley and Bozer came to visit whenever they could. Jack just kicked them out to shower and eat something. Jack did the same when a nurse came in to check on the still sleeping boy. When he came back he was disappointed that MacGyver still wasn't awake yet.

Jack scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. He retook his seat next to the boys bed. Even though this isn't the first time he has sat beside Mac like this, he didn't like it. At all. He's job is to keep the kid safe and he failed. He knew Mac wouldn't blame him and he would tell him that, but he couldn't help it. Splitting up was a dumb idea and leads to nothing but trouble. He then decided no more splitting up. He was not letting MacGyver out of sight for a minute.

"When are you going to wake up and stop giving me grey hairs? Cause I gotta tell ya brother, not digging the grandpa look. I'm not old enough for that." Jack said jokingly, hoping Mac would wake up and tell him different.

Nothing. The blonde slept on blissfully unaware of what was going on.

"You are old enough. For the grey hairs." A voice said.

Jack looked up and saw Riley in the doorway. He smiled sadly at her and motioned for her to come in.

"Not that old." Jack scoffed as she sat down.

"I don't know about that old timer." Riley said with a smirk as she sat down in the other chair. "How is he?"

"Doing tons better. His fever broke last night, pulse and other stats are back to normal, he's warmer instead of ice cold, but he's still unconscious." Jack said.

"He'll wake up." Riley said. "He fought so hard to stay with us and that had to be exhausting. So he'll wake up, when he's ready."

"When did you get so wise?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Same time you went grey." Riley joked.

Jack snorted and Riley laughed. They sat in comfortable silence watching over their boy.

"Where's Bozer?" Jack asked suddenly wondering where he was.

"Home, cleaning everything. He wants the house to be spotless for when Mac comes home." Riley said. "He's also researching possible recipes for Mac to eat."

"Mama Bozer at it again." Jack said.

"Yup. I tried to get him to relax but you know how he is." Riley said.

"Yeah. Kid's a mother hen to the max." Jack said.

"He's always been that way." A weak sleepy voice said.

"The two looked at the figure on the bed and smiled brightly when they saw the blonde was finally awake.

"Mac, it's about time." Riley said with a sigh of relief.

"Angus Matthew MacGyver you are so grounded!" Jack said.

"What for?" Angus croaked out.

After helping him sip some water Jack laid him back on the bed gently.

"You're grounded because you gave me grey hairs young man! Two weeks, and you're not allowed to do anything." Jack said shaking a finger at Mac.

"Thought you were getting old. M'not grounded either." Mac slurred sleepily, his eyes were drooping.

"You are so grounded. Go back to sleep kiddo." Jack whispered fixing Mac's blanket.

Mac mumbled something and drifted off knowing he was safe.

Jack and Riley shared another smile. Their boy was going to be alright. Next came the hard part. Making sure Mac's butt was going to be planted to couch while he recovered.

 **Poor Jack. Getting grey hairs X3 Epilogue coming Saturday :)**

 **Until Next Time! *crawls under my blankie because it's warm***


	10. Epilogue-Mac Is Still Grounded

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening sweeties! This is the epilogue! I would've made this fic longer but like I've stated before, I have this fear of stories getting dragged out and boring, so I planned it to be short and it was my first go at the new MacGyver. So this fic was short, but the next one should be a little longer! Should be. We'll see :) I'm so glad y'all enjoyed this! The next MacGyver story will be out tomorrow! Depending. Also, thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited, and alerted! Y'all rock! Special thank you to all the reviewers! You guys and gals are awesome, and I thank you for your kind words :) They were much appreciated! So without further ado, let's get going! When we left off, Mac woke up! Whoo! Now he's grounded XD**

 **Dlwells51-Yeah. The grounding's not going to work on Mac! I wish I could make it continue, but we are at the natural end. Boo. But I do have another MacGyver coming out, so stick around ;)**

 **TinkerBella7-Aw! Thank you so much sweetie! I'm so glad you love it :) Jack and Bozer are in Mother Hen mode XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Epilogue-Mac Is Still Grounded**

"Angus you park that skinny little butt of yours back on that couch before I tie you to it!" Jack called from the kitchen.

Mac sighed and sat back down knowing that if Jack wants to he would literally tie him to the couch to make him rest. It had been almost two weeks since he got out of the hospital and he was still on medical leave. He was also really really bored.

"But Jack! I'm bored!" Mac called back with a slight pout on his face.

"Don't care! You're grounded remember?" Jack asked.

"I'm not grounded! I'm on medical leave!" Mac threw back.

Jack came walking in and placed his hands on his hips.

"You mister are so grounded. Now just sit there and watch some Netflix. Supper will be ready soon." Jack said.

"How much stuff did Bozer make while I was in the hospital?" Mac asked.

"Enough to feed a small army for two months." Jack said with smirk.

Mac sighed again and slumped in his spot on the couch. Jack shook his head and walked over to the bored blonde.

"Mac. I know it's hard for you to sit here and recover, but you'll be back work next week. For now just think of this as a vacation. Let your hair down, take a load off, shut your brain down, you get the idea." Jack said. "Come on kiddo, it's not that bad."

Jack then reached into his pocket and took out a handful of paperclips. "Here, let's see what you can make before the food's ready."

Mac took the paperclips and accepted the challenge.

'Maybe Jack is right for once. I just need to let my brain shut off. It's impossible but he's right none the less.' Mac thought as bent and shaped the paperclips into a pattern.

Ten minutes later the dinner bell sounded and Mac put down his finished creation. He made a brain connected to a light switch with the switch positioned downward to indicate off.

 _So it seems that impossible doesn't exist after all. Besides we live in a very strange world where anything is possible._

 **Stick a fork in it because it's done! I'm actually sad :( But stick around for the next one :)**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of MacGyver!**


End file.
